


No Longer a Fantasy

by ca3sar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Porn, how do i tags, teach me how to tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca3sar/pseuds/ca3sar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dirk Strider and you've had enough of pretending.  You've had this crush, this infatuation for so damn long, and you're tired of fantasising in the shower about Jake English.  Now, it's the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr user zillybooradley

       Your name is Dirk Strider and you've had enough of pretending. You've had this crush, this infatuation for so damn long, and you're tired of fantasising in the shower about Jake English. Now, it's the real thing.  
        His mouth is on yours, his tongue is on yours, his hands are fumbling to take off your shirt. His kisses are sloppy, his touches amateur, but it's perfect. He's perfect. Everything about him is perfect, you note. His hair, his smile, his skin, his hands, his eyes, his lips, his tongue. Oh, how you wish to feel his tongue lower. You can just picture him blushing like the virgin he is, licking your cock, moving his fingers around it, sucking you off until your lights are knocked out. Just like how you've pictured it so many times before.  
        You lie Jake down on his bed, taking off his shirt and sucking at his collarbone. He's leaning into you and digging his nails into your back, moaning shamelessly when you palm him through his shorts. You put your mouth on one nipple while pinching the other with your fingers. You alternate between sucking and lightly biting him. You go back to kissing his mouth, his tongue eager to meet yours. In the meantime, you quickly remove his shorts and the boxers underneath. Once you release him, he promptly starts grinding against you and pulling at your hair. This kid is so desparate to be fucked. You let him flip you over to your back. He's sitting on top of you, sucking at your neck and rubbing your chest.  
        Your hands move down to massage his ass, which makes his breath catch. You smirk to yourself. This foreplay continues for a bit as you take the time to look around the other boy's room. Looking at the ceiling, two metal bars catch your eye. You smirk again, and ask Jake about an idea.

        You wipe some saliva from the corner of your mouth with your thumb and smile at your handiwork. Jake's lying underneath you panting and moaning through his gag. His legs are tied up and out of the way to the bars above the bed with leather ropes. His hands were bound with a leather band behid his back. You have no idea how just being tied up tuned him on so much, but there's already some precum leaking out of his member. You take another band and tie it tight around the base. Just to tease him, you lean down and lick the tip of his cock, before taking it completely into your mouth. You hum when you hear him moan, only making him buck into you in frustration.  
        "Calm down, babe." You tell him, as you pull of your gloves. You grab the lotion off Jake's bedside table and coat three fingers. "You'll get your relief soon enough." You lift him up slightly to slide a finger into his entrance. You move it in and out for a few seconds before adding a second. You sissor him apart, taking in his moans before adding the final third finger. you thrusted into him as fast as you could, making sure to hit the prostate as much as you can. He bucked and kicked and moaned.  
        You decided that Jake was prepped enough and wiped he excess lotion on your dick. You aligned yourself with his hole and grabbed his legs before pushing into him slowly. His breathing got slow and heavy, and you waited for him to adjust to your girth. Eventually he nodded you permission to procede. And so you did.  
        You pulled out slowly, almost all the way out, and slammed back into him as hard as you could. Jake's head rolled back as he let out a groan. You pulled out a bit again, and thrusted back into him. You kept thrusting into his tight warmth, his beautiful noises egging you on. Eventually, not breaking your pace, you took the gag out of his mouth, needy to hear his voice clearly.  
        "Ahh! Dirk..." He was moaning and groaning and panting and you loved it. "Please... H-harder. Faster! Ohhh..." You just can't argue with that accent. That accent whose origin you can't quite place.  
        Picking up your speed makes him shake and twitch and moan louder and feel so close to the edge. His dick is turning purple and you know he's being over-stimulated and must be in pain but he's not saying anything about it, so he must be loving it.  
        "Fuck..." he moans out. "Dirk, please... please let me touch you." You slow to a stop to untie his hands before picking up where you left off. Now Jake's got one hand on your chest and the other one on your hip, pushing you deeper into him. "Ohh bollocks I... I can't take much more of this, love." What did he call you? You knew he wanted to fuck, but does he actually have feelings for you? "Let me cum... please..." he moans again and slides the hand he had on your chest to your lower stomache, carressing the muscles there.  
        God, you fucking love this boy. You untie one of his legs, letting it fall to the bed. He takes the opportunity to twist a little onto his side, giving you a better angle. You're hitting that special little spot. You can tell by how louder and more desparate his moans are becoming. He rubs his thigh with one hand, and lets the other one rest in his hair. You start slowing down, almost at your peak, but you push into him even harder and even deeper. You untie the other leg, which he drops onto your shoulder. With a groan, you release inside him and untie the leather band around his member. Jake spills his contents between the two of you.  
        You slowly pull out of him. Your breathing is slow and heavy, and his is fast and shallow as he curls himself into a fetal position and clutches the covers of the bed. You lie down behind Jake, and wrap an arm around him. You wait both of your breathing to return to normal before speaking up.  
        "Well?" you asked.  
        "That was brilliant." he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is max and i only write short shit


End file.
